Varian
Varian is a recurring character in Tangled: The Series. He serves as the supporting protagonist in the first half of the first season, but later serves as the main antagonist of the second half of the season when his father, Quirin, was trapped in the amber that he caused and was betrayed by Rapunzel and her friends. He is a young, brilliant, yet often clumsy alchemist and a friend of Rapunzel, who later becomes obsessed with getting revenge on both her and Corona after they are unable to help save his father. In the second season, he briefly appears in the episode, "Happiness Is..." and was mentioned throughout the season and later returned to the third season as a supporting protagonist. He is voiced by Jeremy Jordan, who portrays Winn Schott on Supergirl. Appearance At fourteen years of age, Varian is a slender teen with fair skin, shaggy black hair with brown and blue highlights, freckles, two front buck teeth, and light blue eyes. He wears a blue-gray shirt with a teal patch sewn on to it, brown pants, dark maroon apron, black gloves, dark brown shoes, and brown-and-gold goggles. When Rapunzel and Cassandra first met him, he was wearing a black and gray coat and a gray bauta, which makes his eyes appear to be glowing a yellow-green color and makes his voice sound intimidating. During a blizzard in "Queen For a Day", he wore a brown coat with a two grayish-brown colored cloak with a white fur-lined hoodie, a black belt, and a red scarf. In "Rapunzel's Return", he donned a bad boy outfit, consisting of a black coat with red outlines, a red bandanna with sharp teeth design, gray vest, brown belt and straps that could carry his chemical balls, red gloves with metal straps, tan pants, gray-and-black boots. In "The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne", he wears a more adventurous steampunk style outfit, consisting of a beige shirt, maroon vest, brown pants, dark brown utility belt, tan apron, and dark maroon-and-khaki boots. Personality Varian is an intelligent scientist, inventor, and alchemist. He does not believe in magic and tends to solve problems through scientific means. However, his experiments were confused as magic, which makes others believe that he is some kind of wizard. He has good intentions and wanted to make his father proud of him for his creations. He has heard about the princess' hair along with his father and the villagers and also shows respect to the royal family, as he bows to Rapunzel and calls her "Your Highness" until he was told to just call her Rapunzel. Despite his intellect, he is pretty naïve and sometimes overlooks his plans and inventions. While he has a gift of inventing and alchemy, his creations usually backfire and cause more mayhem than good. Besides inventing and alchemy, he enjoys reading about the adventures of Flynn Rider. He became his biggest fan for his bravery and combat skills, but the excitement of his hero had him confuse Eugene Fitzherbert as Flynn Rider when Eugene used the name in his life of crime. He quickly trusts Eugene with his secret hot water machines and tries to assure him that it's under control when Eugene expresses his concerns about how unstable the machines really are. When the machines start to cause mayhem, he did try to turn them down but nearly got hurt in the process. After his home and village fell to the ground and the machines got destroyed, he shows regret for his actions and for letting his father down. The events of "Queen for a Day", however, have left Varian hurt after his dad was encased in a crystal he accidentally formed out of the black rocks and his heart filled with rage and an obsession for revenge after feeling betrayed by Rapunzel turning her back on him during his time of need; as well an urge to save his father. Varian's dark turn left him a much more selfish person, focused on proving himself able to save his father, even at the expense of others. Despite Rapunzel's attempts to make amends with Varian by aiding him to get the Sun-Drop Flower, Varian betrays Rapunzel as soon as he gets what he wants from her. Even when Rapunzel tried to heal Varian's heart with her apology and promising to help him save his father, the barriers that Varian placed around him, so he wouldn't get hurt the same way again, prevented him from listening to reason. Varian also proves himself to be capable of being ruthless in achieving his goals, manipulating and attacking people if necessary. Varian also proves himself to be capable of being ruthless in achieving his goals, manipulating and attacking people if necessary. After stealing the sun drop failed, Varian sets out to force Rapunzel into helping him free his father by means of assaulting the kingdom, only to fail. Even after learning that not even Rapunzel's hair could help him free his father, Varian remains committed to making his father proud of him, no matter what it takes. In his anger, Varian has shown his abusive side by transforming his pet raccoon, Ruddiger, into a monster against his will. After about a year later though, Varian showed tremendous guilt and and shame for his past deeds and thought that he could never be forgiven, which was why he teamed up with the Separatists of Saporia to erase everyone's memories so that he could have a fresh start and be friends with Rapunzel again. However, due to Rapunzel's compassion and the Separatists' change of plan, Varian turned over a new leaf and helped the princess and her friends save Corona. His rekindled friendship with Rapunzel soon gave him back his father and the forgiveness of Corona. Powers and Abilities Varian possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human teenage boy. * Alchemy and Engineering: His knowledge on alchemy and engineering skills allow him to build and make his creations and ideas, like machines, gadgets, and chemical mixtures, come to life. Even when his inventions don't always work and sometimes lead to nearly killing people, he still tries to overcome and fix his mistakes and to become the alchemist that he can be. Varian was also able to use his alchemy to modify the mood potion into a truth serum, as well as replicating it, while his engineering allowed him to build an army of Reverse-engineered copies of the Automaton he encountered in the underground tunnel system. Trivia * According to the first book in the Tales of Rapunzel series, Secrets Unlocked, Varian is canonically fourteen years old. * The name Varian is French for "variable", which means something not consistent or liable to change. * He is skilled at drawing. * He has been shown to faint at the sight of blood. This could mean that he has Hemophobia. * Varian's hair (specifically his bangs) is drawn in a way that hardly covers his face, regardless of head and camera angles. This was inspired by a similar technique that is used when animating Mickey Mouse's ears. * Varian is one letter off of Varion, a Brave Saga 2 character. Navigation Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Teenagers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Category:Strategists Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Remorseful Category:Misguided Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Unwanted Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off